ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Wars and Battles
Here will be found the summaries of all the wars and battles including and since the War of the Seven Kings. The War of the Seven Kings (298AC-302AC) Northern Theater Theon Greyjoy never betrayed Robb but would warn him of the coming attack to the North. Robb left to defend the North while leaving Greatjon Umber and the Blackfish to slaughter the men at Oxcross. They would beat the Lannister forces back to Harrenhal while Robb lead an assault against Victarion Greyjoy who had captured Moat Cailin. While Robb and his forces are defending the North, Tywin Lannister receives news that Kings Landing is under attack and moves his troops to reinforce the city allowing the Blackfish to retake Harrenhal. Later on, Balon Greyjoy was found dead and at Robb’s encouragement and order, Theon mustered courage and returned to the Iron Islands to claim the Seastone Chair. Robb went to the Vale to treat with his cousin and aunt to find Lysa Arryn dead, Lord Petyr Baelish as regent and his sister Sansa there. She confided in Robb of all of Littlefinger’s crimes. Baelish was arrested the murder of Lysa Arryn. Robert, with some pressure from his Great Uncle and Sansa, Sword fealty to Robb. Theon ended up winning the Seastone chair but his uncle Euron absconded and fled to raid the reach. Theon and his supporters pursued while Robb ordered the Vale fleet and the newly constructed Northern Fleet to go and support. They destroyed Eurons fleet then Robb, Edmure, the Blackfish and Theon sailed to Kings Landing to meet with Renly Baratheon with Jamie and Martyn Lannister as prisoners. Southern Theater Renly and Stannis met on the battlefield, it was bloody but Stannis’ forces were outnumbered and when the dust settled, Renly was the victor. The Redwyne Fleet was sent to besiege Kings Landing and Tyrion Lannister forged an alliance with the Martells through marriage. Doran sent a meager force of 4000 spears and the red viper who were a nuisance to the rear of Renlys forces. The king sent men to deal with them but none ever came back. This forced Renly to turn his host around to destroy the Dornishmen. They were defeated but at the cost of Loras Tyrells life. They resumed their march to Kings Landing but before they could reach the city, Kevan Lannister and his host descended upon him. Renly was injured and Kevan lost his life. King Joffrey Baratheon heard the news and gathered a small force to meet Renly against the wishes of his small council. Hearing this Tywin Lannister split his forces to reinforce the king. But they never arrived and the boy king was left with his dying screams filling up the battlefield. Tywins forces were disheartened seeing the Kings head on a spike and Renly killed the old lion and defeated his army. Renly easily took Kings Landing thanks to the betrayal by the Sellswords Tywin had hired, but it was only a fortnight till Aegon Targaryen attacked. The Gold Company descended and took several keeps and were on their way to Storms End when Renlys forces met them on a battlefield. The battle lasted for a day and in the end Aegon Targaryen begged for mercy. Renly spared him and Varys in exchange for the boys life told him he was a Blackfyre descendant. Conclusion Robb Stark and Renly Baratheon met in early 302AC. Renly wanted Robb to bend the knee, but Robb stayed with he had fought too hard to surrender. He told Renly he saved him from Euron as an act of good faith. Renly had little to bargain with. Jaime and Martyn Lannister were the last of their house. Should they die, Casterly Rock went to a Frey. Renly concedes the North, Vale, Iron Islands, and Riverlands to be their own Kingdom. Robb returned his Lannister hostages. Renly ordered Jaime executed and named Martyn Lord of Casterly Rock. Aegon Blackfyre performed a penance walk and was named Lord of Summerhall, though his upset many of Renly’s supporters. The War of the Daughters (299AC-303AC) Near the start of 299AC, the Free Cities of Lys and Tyrosh finally came to an agreement that ended the ongoing trade war between them, the discussions led by the Magister Malyrio Haen. Shortly afterwards, Tyrosh invaded Myr under the direction of Archon Tycho Mopyr, who as part of the agreement had given his support in the conquest of the city. The war would rage for the next four years. At the Battle of Pelosse, the Myrish won a resounding victory that stayed the hand of the Tyroshi and the Lyseni for a few moons, before, bolstered by a dozen minor sellsword companies, they marched once again. The next major battle, the Battle of the Amber Bay, was fought in the fifth moon of 301AC, marking the loss of Myrish control over the Sea of Myrth for nearly a year to the joint forces of Tyrosh and Lys. The city was sustained by land, however the city suffered greatly from the loss of trade. By 302AC however, the cracks between the Lyseni-Tyroshi alliance were beginning to show. Shortly afterwards, Lys announced its retraction from the campaign against Myr and Tyrosh was forced to stand its ground in the naval siege against Myr alone. They won a victory against the Wolves on the Wind at the Battle of Morning Wake, but are too forced into retreat at the Prince's Ploy, named for the Prince of Pentos who distracted Archon Tycho Mopyr from his battle plans with offers of trade. Whether this was a deliberate effort in aid of Myr or simply questionable timing remains a matter of contention. Seeking to bait the Myrish navy into a trap, the Tyroshi admiral Lysandro Lashare sent his fleet to Pryr. When Vyros Drahar ordered the fleet of Myr to ignore the Tyroshi navy and simply attack the city, Lashare commanded a strike that crushed the Myrish against the shores of the Tyroshi isle. Knowing it was unlikely that they will be successful without Lyseni support, the Archon of Tyrosh instead took the victory as an opportunity to demand a peace treaty with Myr in exchange for a cessation of the fighting. In the demands, the city of Pelosse was reinstated to the Tyroshi officially, having long been ruled over by Myr before falling to the armies of Tyrosh two years prior. As part of the treaty, Tyroshi rule was to remain unchallenged in perpetuity, which proves a controversial proclamation. The Dragon Queen's Consolidation (300AC-302AC) After Daenerys Targaryen disappeared from Daznak's Pit atop Drogon, Slaver's Bay once again descended into chaos. For a year the Good and Wise Masters of Astapor and Yunkai would lay siege to the city of Meereen. Returning with a vast khalasar at her command, Daenerys would deal the slave and sellsword armies of the Masters a scathing blow and send them into retreat. It would not be until the end of 302AC before Slaver's Bay was truly instead the Bay of Dragons, and it would be a transition laden with loss and sorrow - none more so than Viserion the Pale itself. The Carnage of Ar Noy (307AC) Following the defeat of the King of the Qhoyne, Vargo Hoat and the Brave Companions looted his holdings in Ar Noy. Wanting to bring the loot back to Qohor, Vargo saw the prizes as a way to restore the honour of his family name as well as to renown the Brave Companions by returning the riches to their original owners. However, a Lyseni called Doro spoke up against Vargo Hoat, causing the Brave Companions to tear themselves asunder. After the clash of sword and spear, Doro and Vargo agreed on a peace treaty of sort with a division of the loot between them. Doro and his supporters were quick to depart, whereas Vargo Hoat stayed at Ar Noy with his Brave Companions, before returning to Qohor to return what was taken. By 307AC, Vargo Hoat’s Brave Companions at Ar Noy had become popular and thus powerful. The Hoats had become more and more powerful as well, becoming the third most powerful family in Qohor. Fearful of the growing power of a militaristic faction in their city, the Eranel and Mott families made an alliance, their goal to bring the Hoats down again. Sending for Doro’s Brave Companions, they bound them to them in a secret contract to destroy Vargo Hoat and all his Bloody Mummers, as they called them. The Carnage of Ar Noy is the name given to the battle at which the two halves of the Brave Companions met in combat once again. The name proved no singer’s fancy however, for almost three-quarters of the fighting soldiers perished through blade, bow or spear during the bloody clash. Both companies had been shattered. Vargo Hoat was forced to flee Ar Noy, and while Doro would soon claim victory when he returned to the Eranels and Motts, he did so with his company in tatters. The First Targaryen Invasion/The War of the Exiles (310AC-311AC) These Six Exiles gave this war its name. In 310AC The Mother of Dragons invaded Westeros from The Bay of Dragons (Formerly Slaver’s Bay). With them came an army of Unsullied Warrors, Dozens of Sellsword Companies (including the Golden Company), The soldiers of the Bay, Fleets of Qarth, Pentos, and Volantis. Daenerys easily took Dragonstone, Claw Island and Driftmark in the opening day of the war. She only came riding Drogon as Viserion had been killed in 303AC and Rhaegal was still at Dragons Bay. Doran Martell wrote to Renly that he would take no part in this war, Dorne had suffered too much. Martyn Lannister marshalled his forces at Cornfield. He sent no word back to his cousin, Tyrion Lannister, nor his king, Renly Baratheon. Mace Tyrell withdrew from King’s Landing to personally raise the armies of the Reach. He and Randyll Tarly, the Master of Laws, sent ravens to all Keeps in the Reach order the largest army ever amassed. Aegon Blackfyre sent no word to either side and instead chose to withdraw himself into Summerhall, often not being seen for days at a time. Meanwhile Daenerys sent Arianne Martell to treat with her father Doran, Barristan Selmy was in charge of the Calvary sellsword companies and Jorah Mormont was to capture the islands off of the coast of the Stormlands. Renly ordered half of his army would go with Lord Paxter Redwyne to begin an island hopping campaign to retake the Valyrian Isles. The rest would go with Renly to link with the Stormlander Forces being marshalled by Master of Coin and Castellan of Storm’s End, Courtnay Penrose. He next ordered Lord Paxter Redwyne, the Master of Ships to call upon the Redwyne and Shield fleet to sail around Westeros and liberate Claw Island and driftmark, which happened less than a fortnight later. Tyrion took the rest of the unsullied to Massey’s hook to prevent Daenerys for being pinched on the islands. Renly was alarmed by the news and quickly turn his whole army around, just as he passed into the Stormlands. Tyrion’s army marched down the Point and intercepted Renly’s army just off the Kingsroad. The armies clashed upon the field. To both sides surprise, there was a spectator. Far off on the tops of a hill line, Martyn Lannister and his Westerlands cavalry observed the battle, his intervention would turn the tides of it. Martyn failed to choose. The battle raged for a whole day and well into the night. Eventually, both sides folded. Tyrion retreated back up the Hook and Renly marched his forces to the hill line and Martyn’s position. They say the night air was warm that night from the fire in Renly’s words. In front of both camps Renly openly berated Martyn for his inaction. From this day until his last, Martyn was known as the Lion’s Cub. Barristan the Bold road into a sleeping Mace Tyrells camp to find a trap lain. Barristan didn’t survive the initial onslaught. The Reachmen turned the sellswords away but at the cost of Mace Tyrells life. Randyll Tarly took up command of the Reaches forces. Arianne Martell tried to get her father to rebel against The Iron Throne, they argued and in the end, Doran refused. Arianne sent ravens throughout Dorne, which lead to civil war. Doran exiled her once again but couldn’t end his daughters life like some of his lords wished of him. She was his daughter after all. Daenerys was furious that her armies were losing. So she took to the sky’s on top of her dragon and burned the Redwyne Fleet and Paxter Redwyne along with it. In Greenstone, Jorah Mormont called for a retreat after his supporting Fleet was destroyed. As they were boarding, sails came over the horizon and sunk them all, and the Mormont Exile was no more. The last battle of the war was fought on the Blackwater Rush. A clash between Renly and Daenerys that lead to huge losses on both sides. The deciding factor came from Aegon Blackfyre, who in his absence, spent it building a ballista to take down dragons. They shot Drogon down with Dany on his back, and it plummeted into the water. Tyrion and the unsullied rushed to save her and they pulled away. The Corsair War (323AC-324AC) In 323AC the Corsair King wanted more than just the Stepstones and attacked the Kingdom of the Iron Throne, with which he already had an uneasy truce. After a failed ambush of the Corsair King, the royal fleet defeated the Corsair King in a year-long island hopping campaign. The Fisher Prince's Folly (328AC) The Fisher Prince Mestos Mestir declared himself greater than a Prince, and had himself crowned as King in the fourth moon of 328AC. Through an alliance with a sellsword company compromised mainly of Ibbenese warriors called the Thaw, he seized control of the city, exploiting his control of the ships of the city to great effect. Intervention came in the form of the Sealord of Braavos, and purple-hulled warships descended onto the waves surrounding Lorath. Mestos was last seen fleeing into the maze upon the isle of Lorassyon, taking with him the Valyrian steel sword Mazemaker. The Little War (331AC-332AC) In 331AC, The Iron Throne still owed a large sum of money to the Iron Bank due to Lord Petyr Baelish poor management of the crowns treasury. In a meeting with the Iron Bank, King Loras Baratheon I convinced them to transfer the half debt owed to The Kingdom of Winter. A month later they met in Winterfell, the Representatives explained that the Iron Bank felt King Stark and Lord Arryn should repay the Iron Bank as Littlefinger was of their kingdom and it had emerged during the War of the Seven Kings Lord Baelish had used the loans for malicious intent against House Baratheon. King Robb declined and thus began the Little War. Sellsails, invaded White Harbor besieging and looting the city. Sellswords moved throughout the North besieging many castles. The Iron Bank then asked for a meeting, they claimed most of the debt owed from the riches of White Harbor. If the North would pay the wages of the Sellswords, the Iron Bank would forgive the rest of the debt and go home. Robb declined which lead to more losses from the Kingdom of Winter. The end of the war culminated with Tully and his commanders in chains, Smalljon Umber dead, and Robb receiving a wound which would kill him 3 years later. In order to make up for the much larger debt owed to The Iron Bank, Robb ordered the Iron Islands to raid the Summer Isles. The First War of Reclamation (340AC-342AC) Following the attack of King Eddard Stark on the Stepstones, which at the time were part of the Kingdom of the Iron Throne, a massive war across the continent broke out. King Stark and King Loras I Baratheon marshalled massive armies to levy agsinst one another in a multi-front war lasting two years. The Riverlands was the center of the war, being directly between the two armies, and many castles were besieged and attacked over the two years of the war. For a time, even King's Landing itself was taken and held by Northern forces, though King Loras was away from the castle when it happened and the capitol was soon liberated by the forces of Prince Martell. Devestation and destruction ripped apart the contient as Wolves and Stags charged and retreated until finally the war ended in a stalemate with both sides running low on morale and man power. A white truce was achieved and both kingdoms sunk back home, with minimal contact between the two for nearly thirty years until the Second War of Reclamation. The Dornish Rebellion (356AC) King Loras I Baratheon dismissed several members of the Small Council, all of them Dornish. In retlaliation several houses across the Kingdom of the Irone Throne rose up in rebellion in a short but bloody which saw the end of House Wyl, the figuredhead of the rebellion. The war claimed many lives across the Kingdom and saw Loras I die of wounds sustained in battle at an old age. The war ended with House Wyl's extinction and their lands and keep being awarded to House Yronwood, who had been loyal to the crown throughout. Several other notable houses across Westeros saw lands and titles stripped from them and their keeps placed under vassalship of loyal houses. The Mahout Riot (359AC) The Mahout Riots of 359AC are considered by many to be a slave uprising, for many of the elephant tenders of the city were exactly that. Stoked into revolt by a man remembered as Cahlos, nine in ten of the elephants within the city were butchered, their ivory tusks torn from their skulls and bartered for freedom, gold and maidens alike. When the Tiger Cloaks rushed Mahouts' Courtyard to put an end to the rebellion, they found themselves set upon by the slaves, who had let loose those few great grey beasts that remained, causing chaos throughout the city until the more docile individuals were eventually corralled back in place and those more spirited put down by spear, sword and arrow. For nearly a decade the Old Blood, who shunned walking within the city, were forced to pay vast sums of gold, silver and gemstones to the Shan of Zabhad to source their elephants. The majority of the stolen ivory found its way to Barter Beach upon Talon, where it was purchased by the Corsair-Queen Kalia. The events would start the chain of occurrences that would be remembered as the Ivory War. The Ivory War (362AC-366AC) The setting for the Ivory War would take place nearly a half a decade prior to the first event that the smallfolk of Essos would truly say was a war, but it proved no less important to consider when pondering upon the occurrences that lead to such a widespread and costly conflict. The setting for the stage would come from Volantis, in the year of 359AC, and although the residents of the city from noble Triarchs to lowly sailors would have a part to play in the coming conflicts, it was a slave that would start the first steps towards the conflict that would ravage many of the Free Cities, the Bay of Dragons, Qarth and the nations of the Jade Sea. The Battle of the Summer Sea (364AC) The first real test of Bhalar Dol's unified isles came in the form of the Corsair King known only as The Canid. Bringing a vast fleet of over sixty warships, the Naathi managed to give the Summer Isles a few days preparation, but even then it proved of limited use. Bhalar Dol was among those that make the first stand, and was slain. His sacrifice bought time for the main fleet of the Isles, commanded by Tolas Xaq to arrive at Lizard Head and send the Dogs of Basilisk Point into retreat. The Summer Isles was protected, although has suffered casualties to ensure it. Bhalar's wife Rozanta, styling herself as Princess of the Summer Isles used the Battle of the Summer Sea and Bhalar's sacrifice to further her husband's beliefs - if they had not been united, the casualties would have been much worse. No raider has ever managed to reach the main islands of the Summer Isles since, for as soon as they as they are spotted upon the horizon by outposts dotted throughout the Summer Sea, a vast fleet of Swan Ships and Goldenheart archers descend upon any such raiding fleet. In the recent years, corsairs and reavers have simply sought out easier targets. The Archon's Conquest and the Bloodying of the Shell (364AC) The Archon of Tyrosh announced to his Free City that they have tolerated the tyranny of the Stepstones too long, and as the Valyrians did before when they claimed the isle upon which Tyrosh was built for their own, it is was time to stake a claim to the isles. Raising a vast fleet bolstered by sellsails, they swept through the Stepstones, tearing out piracy at the root wherever they found it. Fourscore settlements were razed entirely, and a hundred more purged of their population. Pryr, Highwatch, Felstrong, Tor and Scarwood had been taken within three moons, and by another three, all but Bloodstone and the Veiled Isle bore the banner of the Archon and the Free City of Tyrosh. When the Pirate-Lord of Bloodstone Ronel Storm, known more commonly as the Accuser, finally sailed from his island fortress, it seemed that the Stepstones would be taken. However, it was not from the Stepstones that trouble brewed. Two of the Archon's captains, Malenhor, Captain of the Malachite Shield and Daaror, Captain of Sandloach grew overzealous, and sought to expand the conquests ever further. Seeing the isle of Estermont to the northwest and knowing it to be supposedly as bleak and windswept as the Stepstones themselves, they managed to persuade a number of other captains to join them on their sail to the Stormlanders' isle, hoping it would serve to please the Archon. The ensuing chaos remembered as the Bloodying of the Shell resulted in the death of three members of House Estermont, and served to drive the Iron Throne and the Free City of Tyrosh to the point of war. Through desperate diplomacy, and the heads of the captains involved, peace prevailed, but relations between the Free City and the Iron Throne have been strained since - and invasion from the east is now another thing that King Baratheon finds himself worrying about. Revas' Revolt (366AC) Following the aftermath of the Ivory War, in which Lys fought Myr in the Disputed Lands for the best part of the two years before being forced into retreat in fear of a Volantene invasion that never appeared, the Captain of the City Watch, Revas, remembered as the Brazen staged a city-wide revolt against the Conclave of the Magisters. The riots were short-lived, and Revas promptly executed by quartering within the harbour in the sixth moon of 366AC, but even now there are those within the Perfumed City that agree with his concerns. Chief among these were the losses taken within the Disputed Lands that due to the brash decisions of the Magisters to act in preparation of a threat that never came served little purpose. Among the remaining supporters of Revas there are two factions - those that believe as a result Lys should seek to avoid conflicts in the Disputed Lands in the future, and others still that hold a widely contrasting view in that they should set out to seek out what they had paid for in blood. The Second Targaryen Invasion/The War for the Vale (368AC-370AC) King Targaryen of Meereen invaded the Vale of Arryn in 368AC, taking the Eyrie proper as his seat. He captured and executed nearly all of the Arryns save the Heir of the house. Lord Oswin Arryn and King Osric Stark, along with Lord Robb Tully launched a brutal two year long campaign to reclaim the kingdom of Mountains from the foreign invaders. The war ended with King Targaryen stealing away with the Heir of House Arryn as a hostage before burning down the Eyrie. Little rest was afforded the Kingdom of Winter as news of an invasion from the south brought them from the mountains to fight two more years in the Second War of Reclamation. The Second War of Reclamation (370AC-372AC) The second of the great wars between the Kingdom of Winter and the Kingdom of the Iron Throne would prove to be even more devastating than the first. Prompted by an attack by the newly-crowned King Orys I Baratheon, the war eventually grew to encompass the whole of Westeros. Though the worst of the fighting took place in and around the Riverlands, cultimating in the Battle of the Red Fork, there was violence across the continent- Highgarden was raided by the Ironborn, while Lord Blackfyre captured Moat Cailin in the North. Ultimately, those who initiated the fight would be the losers of the war. After two years of ceaseless battle that left both armies exhausted, King Orys would be forced to concede surrender, losing Cracklaw Point and its houses to the Kingdom of Winter. Category:Meta Category:War